delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gyces
Gyces is short for G(URPS)yC'''(ampaign)S(etting) '''and is the world in which the Fanstasy setting takes place. Geography Osa Osa is the largest (single) contienant in Gyces, found far to the west. Tykoros Tykoros is a supercontienant composed of Koros and Tyris and seperated at the southern Ukai Mountain range. Koros The southern regions are more mountainous, while moving north the terrain descends from the mountains, through hilly uplands, into broad, low northern plains, which are vast in the east. This extended lowland is known as the Great Koros Plain, and at its heart lies the North Lucem Plain. An arc of uplands also exists along the north-western seaboard, which begins in the western parts of the islands of Desaad and Melchior, and then continues along the mountainous, fjord-cut spine of Volga. Koros lies mainly in the temperate climate zones, being subjected to prevailing westerlies. The climate is milder in comparison to other areas of the same latitude around the globe due to the influence of the Ioman Stream. The Ioman Stream is nicknamed "Koros central heating", because it makes Koros' climate warmer and wetter than it would otherwise be. The Ioman Stream not only carries warm water to Koros' coast but also warms up the prevailing westerly winds that blow across the continent from the Iomanic Ocean. Tyris The Scarab lands is the world's hottest and largest desert. It covers most of the southern region of Tyris. The desert land forms of the Scarab lands are shaped by wind or by occasional rains and include sand dunes and dune fields or sand seas, stone plateaus, gravel plains, dry valleys, and salt flats. Several deeply dissected mountains and mountain ranges, many volcanic, rise from the desert. Most of the rivers and streams in the Scarab lands are seasonal or intermittent, the chief exception being the Tyris River, which crosses the desert from its origins in central Tyris to empty in the Ioman Ocean. The Aidian peninsula is a fertile region on the northwest coast of Tyris. For centuries, the peninsula was ruled by the Republic of Aida until it was conquered by the Scarab Kingdom. The peninsula has mainly a temperate climate, though in the mountainous parts the climate is much cooler, and its natural vegetation includes shrubland along the coasts and forests in the interior. Inhabitants *Aidian: *Besveni: *Desaadi: *Islander: *Lucem: *Milgrim: *Nedorian: *Osan: *Scarab: *Volgan: Civilizations Culture Janlyni Janlyni culture is used to refer to the culture descended from the old Janlyn Empire. *Nedoria *Lucem *Milgrim *Aidian Osan *Osa *Desaad Scarab *Scarab *Aidian (converting) Other *Besveni (Unique culture) *Volgan (Unique culture) *Islander (mix of Janlyni/Osan Languages Modern *Aidian (Currently dying as the pennsula is absorded into the Scarab Kingdom) *Besveni (sometimes refered to as Shieldlander Common) *Desaadi *Janlyni (known as Imperial in Koros) *Osan *Scarab *Volgan Dead *Dominion *Ancient Scarab *Ancient Janlyni Nations The Empire of Osa: Osa is a mysterious country far across the sea to the west. Few travelers have been to the Osan mainland, and fewer still have wandered further than the walls of the Imperial City. Osa is an alien place from the eyes of the Eastern Kingdoms, many rightly fear the wrath of the Jade Dragon. The Federation of Volgan States: Many years the area that is now the Volgan States was divided by as many clans of barbarians as there are men with axes. It was not until the five largest clans united to conquer the lesser ones that the region achieved any sense of peace. In the years since the clans have evolved into five separate kingdoms in the north collectively known as the Volgan States. Despite their barbarous past, the Volgan States are perhaps the most peaceful region in the world. The Volgan Kings are benevolent and honorable and the region is difficult for invaders navigate. The Holy Empire of Lucem: The Holy Lucem Empire is one of the most power nations in the entire known world. Lucem descended from the once great Janlyni Empire of old and maintains many of the Janlyni territories. Lucem is deeply connected to the Sun Fane of Rao, a religious order dedicated to the Sun God. It is believed that the Lucem Royal family have the blood of Rao running through their veins. The Symbol of Lucem is the Phoenix. The Kingdom of Desaad: Desaad is a hereditary monarchy based out of the capital city of Dun Anu, it ruled over the region in isolation since before the fall of Janlyn, protected by the Traversing Mists. Despite being called a kingdom, Desaad politics are dominated almost solely women, with Queen being the highest authority. The Principality of Milgrim: The Principality of Milgriim is an old nation and the greatest ally of the Lucem Empire. Milgrim is a country plagued by political intrigue and civil unrest. Not too long ago the King passed away leaving the throne contested by his sister, Queen Roux and his son Prince Hadrian. The Free Republics of Nedoria: After the fall of the Janlyn Empire, urban settlements in western Tyris generally enjoyed a greater continuity than in the rest of the former territories. Many of these city-states were survivors of earlier Janlyni colonization. Many cities, including Barsino, Vedo, Laminos, and many others, had become large trading metropolises, able to conquer independence from their formal sovereigns. The Scarab Kingdom: The Scarab Kingdom is a young and expanding world power. Led by their charismatic Pharaoh, a military genius that has turned the once small tribe he originated in into the third biggest nation in the world. The Shieldlands: The Shieldlands separate the Empire of Lucem and Kingdom of Milgrim from the northern nations. The Shieldland kingdoms are known for their fierce independence, but will unite to face common aggressors such as the Lucem military or Scarab hordes. Not since their liberation from the Janlyn Empire (which some historians think caused the eventual collapse), have the people of the Shieldlands lost a war. It is a common belief that the Shieldlands produce the best warriors in the world. The Western Isles Confederation: The Islanders have a representative government known as the Grand Council. The Grand Council is the oldest governmental institution still maintaining its original form in the world. The Confederacy has been functioning since prior to the rise of Osa. Each island sends chiefs to act as representatives and make decisions for the whole nation. Technology Tech Level 4+ (Age of Sail) Transportation Stagecoach; three-masted sailing ships; precise navigation. Early steam locomotives; balloons and airships. Weapons Muskets and pikes; horse artillery; naval broadsides. Power Improved windmills; belt drives; clockwork, early steam engines. Medical Optical microscope makes cells visible. Abilities Category:GURPS